I'll Wait For you Forever
by Tsuki no Tenshi1
Summary: Usagi is sent to the DBZ dimension to find her brother and lost love...plus there are some very interesting conflicts between people in her world.
1. Default Chapter

"Serenity.Princess of the Moon Kingdom.during the Silver Alliance.something big is going to happen and I will help you fight against it.but you must learn how to fight the right way," a shadowy figure said to a blonde haired girl said with silver streaks in it.  
  
"But I am no longer Serenity so don't call me that.but what do you mean by 'something big'?"  
  
"An enemy but I cannot say much more.now I will send you to another place to be safe.this place is home to great warriors and they will help you bring about your hidden strength. They will also help you find your lost brother and love," the figure said and waved a hand and portal slowly opened.  
  
"But how will I now if I found them?"  
  
"Trust your heart," the figure said vanishing leaving the blonde to look at the portal.  
  
"Here you goes nothing," with said she jumped into the portal.  
  
A scream echoed off the hills and two people looked up from their sparing match, a black haired boy and a black haired man.  
  
"What was that?" the boy asked.  
  
"I dunno. let's go find out," the man said and took off to the hills.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!!!" the blonde haired girl screamed running from a giant saber tooth tiger. The girl stopped and turned to face the beast, "MOON ETERNAL MAKE-UP!"  
  
The blonde was replaced with the super hero.Sailor Moon. She wore a white body suit, a yellow skirt, a red skirt underneath and a black skirt underneath the two along with a blue sailor collar. She had a pair of white v front cut boots with a red ribbon around it as well as a crescent moon in the middle. On her arms were a pair of white gloves that ended half way up on her upper arm on her wrist was a crescent moon that had a red ribbon in a v-shape around it. There was a pair of white wings at the end of her sailor collar in the middle of the wings was a heart shaped locket. Her sleeves looked like pink balloons and on her back were a pair of white wings. Her hair was done in two odangos with twin streamers, on her ears was a crescent moon and star, on her forehead was a crescent moon on its side pointing to the heavens.  
  
"Crescent Moon Beam Attack!" Sailor Moon threw her attack at the tiger scaring it away.  
  
"Who are you?" the black haired man asked.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon fighter for love and justice and you are?"  
  
"Son Goku. or my sayian name is Kakorrot."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Sailor Moon said as a silver light surrounded her as she was replaced with a regular girl with the same hair but different outfit. She had a white long sleeve shirt and you could see the white spaghetti strap tank top underneath and a pair of light blue hip huggers.  
  
"This is my son Gohan."  
  
"Nice to meet you too cutie," the girl said crouching down in front of the boy and messing up his hair with her hand.  
  
'Too bad he's taken.he's a real bishomen unlike Mamo-chan all Mamo does is sit there this guy looks like he works out everyday,' the girl grinned.  
  
"What was up with the light show?" Goku asked picking up his son.  
  
"No reason.its just my henshin."  
  
"Henshin?"  
  
"Hai. when I become Sailor Moon that's what happens and when I de-henshin I'm known as Tsukino Usagi."  
  
"Well Usagi-san, what are you doing out here?"  
  
"I.umm.I was talking to this person and she told me that.I had to go to this world and find my lost brother and my past love," Usagi said looking at the two very intently, "then she created a portal for me to go through. That's how I got here and I came face to face with that saber tooth tiger thing."  
  
"Oh.well I'm assuming that you don't have a place to stay so you can stay with us," Goku said with a smile.  
  
"And then you can go on a date with my dad," Gohan said happily.  
  
"What about your mom?"  
  
Gohan visibly saddened, "My mommy died."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Gohan," Usagi said hugging the boy tightly.  
  
"I'm okay.Father says she died trying to keep me safe," Gohan said as he began crying.  
  
"It'll be alright.I promise, Gohan," Usagi said holding him tighter while rubbing his back in a soothing manner, soon Gohan was fast asleep in her arms.  
  
"Wow.you're good at that," Goku said stunned.  
  
"I have a brother and a 'cousin' that are his age so I'm used to having to take care of them," Usagi said with a warm smile.  
  
"Oh okay.let's go home," Goku said as he slowly began hovering in the air.  
  
"But.I.can't fly."  
  
"We'll I'll teach you later.but now I'll take you," Goku grinned his trade mark grin as he wrapped an arm around her waist tightly but loose enough to not squish Gohan who was still in Usagi's arms.  
  
Usagi blushed, 'I'm not supposed to feel this way about anyone except for Mamoru.I mean Mamo-chan.I'm destined to be with him I love him, ne?'  
  
"Usagi-san?"  
  
"Ha.hai?"  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Ha-hai.I'm just scared of flying that's all."  
  
"Why?! Flying is awesome!"  
  
"SHH!! You'll wake Gohan."  
  
"Gomen."Goku said in a quieter tone.  
  
The rest of the flight was silent and Gohan had woken up, who seemed to be much happier than before once they reached home.  
  
"Wow, your house is so cute!" Usagi squealed.  
  
"I guess it is.I never really thought about it," Goku said rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Father look! It's Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan grinned running up to the green man.  
  
"He-he's green?!"  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"I've never met somebody who's green before."  
  
"We'll Mr. Piccolo is a namek one of the last ones," Gohan said proudly.  
  
"Why do you call him 'Mr. Piccolo'?"  
  
"He trained me when my father died during a battle with his brother Raditz," Usagi nodded and Gohan continued, "Then these two evil sayians came and tried to destroy the world but Father came back and killed one and let the other one live."  
  
"What was their names?"  
  
"Vegeta and Nappa."  
  
"I know that name," Usagi said as her eyes rolled back and she collapsed into Goku's arms.  
"Sere-chan.Father and I are leaving soon," a black haired guy said looking at a blonde girl.  
  
"Well I'll go with you V-chan," the girl said happily.  
  
"Iie, Serenity.it's very dangerous to be with us anymore."  
  
Serenity sighed as she looked at the Earth and turned back to the guy a look of pain and sorrow in her eyes.  
  
"Vegeta.I know what will happen if you leave."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You'll be killed by and evil being," Serenity said as a tear slid down her cheek.  
"How do you know this?" Vegeta said wiping the stray tear away.  
  
"I am a Lunarian.I have the ability of foresight but nobody ever believes me."  
  
"Sere-chan listen Father needs me to be there when we go to talk to Frieza and the Earth Prince will be coming soon to finish the arrangements of your- "  
  
"I'm not marrying him!"  
  
"Demo-"  
  
"Iie, you listen to me Vegeta! Endymion has already been to turned to Beryl's side but Mother won't believe me and I know that if you go you and Father will die. Not having you here to help us fight against Beryl, she is coming and I'm afraid that Mother won't be able to stop her," Serenity said as sobs racked her body.  
  
"Why does Mother not see this?"  
  
"She believes that the world is better and that by having me marry Endymion then Earth will be fine," Serenity said between sobs, "Kakorrot believes me why don't you?"  
  
"Listen Sere-chan if what you say is true then we'll stay here to help you fight Beryl."  
  
"Demo...what will Father say?"  
  
"I don't know," Vegeta said in a quiet tone hugging her in a comforting manner.  
"Usagi? Usagi? Come on wake up," a voice pleaded as Usagi was shaken from her dream.  
  
"Uhh.my head hurts," Usagis mumbled as she slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Why did you faint?" Gohan asked sitting on the couch next to her.  
  
"Is Vegeta alive?" Usagi asked Goku.  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"Where is he?!" Usagi cried grabbing Goku's orange gi.  
  
"At Capsule Corp," Goku said getting scared by the small blonde.  
  
"Take me there please!" Usagi pleaded shaking him.  
  
"Okay we'll go.are you coming Piccolo?"  
  
"Yeah sure I'm actually curious as to how this girl knows Vegeta," Piccolo said crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Let's go," Goku grinned before taking Usagi and picking her up and flying off, Gohan and Piccolo following.  
  
They arrived at white building only to hear yelling between a blue haired woman and a black haired man.  
"Vegeta!! You broke the gravity room again?!" the woman yelled.  
  
"It's not my fault all your inventions don't work."  
  
"V-CHAN!!!!!" Usagi cried attaching herself to Vegeta's arm leaving three shocked sayians, a scared genius, and a confused namek.  
  
"Get off me onna!!!!" Vegeta yelled coming out of his shock trying to pry her off him.  
  
"But V-chan! Don't you remember me?"  
  
Vegeta stopped struggling and looked at her confused, "Sere?"  
  
Usagi shook her head enthusiastically making her hair bounce, "Yep, it's me! But I'm reincarnated as Usagi."  
  
"Oh," Vegeta said nodding his head.  
  
"I'm confused," Goku said looking at the two a lost expression on his face.  
  
"Goku.this is my twin Vegeta."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Yeah even though are parents never saw each other Sere-chan and I were still very close."  
  
"What does that make you?" Piccolo asked curious.  
  
"Well I was heir to the throne of the Moon Kingdom during the Silver Alliance and second heir to the throne on Vegita."  
  
"So, you're a Princess?" Gohan asked walking up to her.  
  
"Hai, I am," Usagi smiled but it slowly faded, "Vegeta, can I talk to you alone?"  
  
Vegeta nodded and the two walked to a safe distance away, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Do you remember who I was in love with back then?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Well.I have a problem."  
  
"And it is?"  
  
""I'm engaged."  
  
"TO WHO?!"  
  
"SHH! It was before I remembered mother changed it because she always wanted me to marry Endymion. He is now known as Mamoru Chiba I am to rule a kingdom called Crystal Tokyo in the thirteenth century with him."  
  
"Wait! You are going to do what?!"  
"I think Vegeta is getting a little upset," the blue haired woman said looking at the two arguing.  
  
"I think you're right, Bulma," Goku said with an all knowing grin on his face.  
  
"Is there something that we don't know Goku that you would like to share?" Piccolo asked smugly.  
  
"Not now maybe in the near future," as all Goku, said.  
  
"AHH! Save me V-chan is scaring me!" Usagi cried hiding behind the small group.  
  
"Serenity!" Vegeta yelled at the girl.  
  
"It wasn't my fault!" Usagi cried from behind Goku.  
  
"What did you do?" Gohan asked looking up at her.  
  
"Uhh.I umm hehe I'm engaged to someone he hates," Usagi said looking back and forth between Gohan and Vegeta.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Someone from a past life that I was arranged marriage and I never loved him I was in love with somebody else. Then one day Beryl attacked and the guy I was supposed to marry killed the one I loved and then killed me."  
  
"Who was the one you loved? And who is this Beryl person?"  
  
"Okay I guess I have a lot of explaining to do.you all better sit down," Usagi said with a sad expression.  
  
"We can go inside if you want," Bulma said with a warm smile, "By the way I'm Bulma Briefs."  
  
"Nice to meet you. Okay let's go," Usagi said with a smile and followed the group inside. They headed to the living room Usagi, Goku and Vegeta sat on one couch, Bulma sitting on another couch with Gohan while Piccolo leaned up against a wall his arms crossed.  
  
"Do you want to tell the story or should I?"  
"I can tell it don't worry V-chan. Okay, it all started when my grandmother the Goddess of the Moon, Selene had one daughter named Selenity. When Selenity was seventeen a sayian King and Prince came to ask for Selenity's hand in marriage. The prince and princess soon fell in love and were wed when Selenity was eighteen. Nine months after their marriage Selenity gave birth to twins whom they named Serenity and Vegeta. Years past and Selenity and King Vegeta never saw each other only when they brought myself and V- chan to either Vegeta of the Moon. When I turned fifteen I found out that I was engaged to the Prince of the Earth named Endymion, I was against marrying him he was so annoying always talking about how great he was when he really wasn't. But I was in love with someone else who I will not say who until he remembers who he was," Usagi paused looking at the faces of her audience unsure if she should continue.  
  
Vegeta nodded meaning she could continue, "Alright continuing on.a month before V-chan's and mine eighteenth birthday Vegeta told me that he had to leave to go with father to go talk to Frieza. That's when I found out that Endymion turned to Beryl's side thinking that he could be stronger which was true. I was afraid that mother and I wouldn't be able to stop him and Beryl. But thankfully father and V-chan stayed but soon died in battle trying to keep us safe, Beryl was much stronger than we thought. Soon only mother, my love and I were left my love had begun attacking Beryl but was unable to defend us. Beryl blast a whole in his stomach and he died in my arms, I was so upset that I began attacking Beryl relentlessly and was about to use the holy Ginzuisho when I too suffered a horrible death and died K-by my love. My mother was the only one that was left she sealed Beryl and all her enemies away in the Ginzuisho. With the last of her strength she sent my court as well a V-chans' a thousand years into the future. The rest is history."  
  
"But.what about before you came here?" Gohan said leaning closer to her more and more interested in the strange girl's story.  
  
"Umm.I wish not to talk about it at least not now maybe when my love remembers his past then I will reveal it."  
  
"Okay, fine with me," Gohan grinned happily.  
  
"One thing that I'm curious about is.what happened to your mother? Why was Vegeta and your father going to talk to Frieza?" Bulma asked.  
  
Usagi looked at Bulma her eyes brimming with tears, "Mother used the last of her strength to save us and everyone she loved."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Usagi."  
  
"It's okay, Sere-chan," Vegeta said draping an arm around her shoulder's in a comforting embrace, Usagi leaned into the embrace her tears falling freely now.  
  
"Usagi-san.why do you wish not to tell us the name of your past love?" Goku asked standing.  
  
"The one I loved and still love is a person who is very powerful here but doesn't not remember it until he learns about or falls in love with me again."  
  
"Oh but what if he is afraid to or doesn't want to," Goku said an all knowing look on his face.  
  
"Then I will go back to my world willing and marry my fiancée no questions asked."  
  
"You don't love your fiancée do you?" Bulma asked looking at Usagi.  
  
"I don't love him and he knows it just wants to rule a kingdom but I didn't want to admit it until now."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Bye, Usagi! Maybe tomorrow you can meet Trunks!" Bulma grinned.  
  
"See you later, Sere-chan," Vegeta said hugging the girl.  
  
Usagi smiled and hugged back while whispering in his ear, "Have fun with Bulma, V-chan."  
  
Vegeta shook his head and hit her arm playfully setting her into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Come on, Usagi-san, we need to get going home," Goku said with picking her up around her waist and hovered slightly off the ground.  
  
"Okay.bye V-chan c'ya Bulma-san," Usagi giggled as her, Goku and Gohan flew back home.  
  
"Usagi-san, I'm gonna show you to your room so you can go there any time you want while you're here," Gohan said tugging on her arm and she slowly followed him to the end of a hall to a room. Inside was a bed with a light blue comforter, a dresser, a full size mirror, and a seat by the window.  
  
"It's cute," Usagi said admiring the room.  
  
"Mommy said it was going to be for me when I got a little older but when she died I just couldn't go through with it," Gohan said looking at nothing a far off look in his face.  
  
"I'll sleep on the couch if it's to painful for you to open this door," Usagi said placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"IIE! It's okay," Gohan said waving his hands.  
  
"Okay.if you're sure," Usagi said slowly before a smile played on her delicate features, "Tag your it!"  
  
Gohan looked at her before grinning and reaching over to tag her back, his hand almost reached her arm but she scurried away giggling, "Hey! Come back I need to tag you!!"  
  
"You have to catch me first!" Usagi called running out the front door.  
  
"If you say so," Gohan said flying after her.  
  
"NO FAIR!" Usagi cried as she continued to run to a lake to find Goku, "Goku save me!!!"  
  
"Huh?" Goku looked up from the middle of the lake to find Usagi swimming towards him with Gohan flying not far behind her.  
  
"Goku save me!!!" Usagi squealed clinging on to his arm.  
  
"Save you from what?"  
  
"Gohan! He's gonna tag me!"  
  
"You started the game!"  
  
"So tag, Goku!"  
  
"Iie! You tagged me do I'm getting you back!"  
  
"NO!!!!!!" Usagi squealed hugging Goku's arm tighter.  
  
"Usagi-san, you're cutting the circulation off to my arm," Goku said looking down at his arm at its rapidly changing color.  
  
"Oops!" Usagi let go of his arm, which slowly turned back to normal.  
  
"Thanks," Goku stated rubbing the said arm.  
  
"Usagi."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Your it," Gohan said tapping her arm.  
  
"Hey, no fair I wasn't ready," Usagi whined.  
  
"To bad that's not part of the rules," Gohan said triumphally.  
  
"Okay.from now on no flying or using abnormal speeds, got it?"  
  
"Hai, hai."  
  
"Alright.tag your it, Goku," Usagi grinned before swimming to the shore of the small lake.  
  
"Not for long," Goku said as he swam after her, her laughter growing.  
  
Usagi ran along the path back to the house only to find she was lost, "Oh great."  
  
"Serenity."  
  
"Who's there?" Usagi asked looking for the owner of the voice.  
  
"I'm surprised, you don't know who I am," the voice said as it revealed an ebony haired man.  
  
"Endymion?"  
  
"Hai, it's me Serenity."  
  
"But you.you turned against me and everyone and helped Beryl," Usagi said looking at his face full of guilt, "you're sorry about it aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, I am I'm trying to make up for the mistakes I made I was just jealous of-"  
  
"No! Do not say his name not here. He is the one I'm staying with I just want him to love me for me not from the past like Mamoru," Usagi cried placing a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Gomen, I couldn't make you love me," Endymion said caressing her cheek.  
  
"Endy.please don't I don't love you I love him you know that. I'm sorry I don't love you maybe if I did then I wouldn't be here and I wouldn't' be have to worry.my life was already planned out I just hope that it's better now," Usagi said taking his hand away from her face.  
  
"Usagi! Where are you?!" Goku's voice echoed the woods.  
  
"Please don't come back, Endy, I can't stand seeing you.please go," Usagi said as Endymion nodded before leaning in and capturing her lips in a soft kiss before leaving.  
  
"Endymion."  
  
"USAGI?!"  
  
"Goku?"  
  
"Why did you run off?"  
  
"I didn't mean to I ran into somebody," Usagi said as she unconsciously touching her lips, "He was from my past."  
  
"What happened?" Goku said not missing the sad look in her eyes and her touching her lips.  
  
"I wish not to talk about it.he was sorry about what he did though."  
  
"What you mean he was sorry when he kissed you?"  
  
"What?" Usagi exclaimed her eyes widening.  
  
"You unconsciously touched your lips when you finished talking," Goku said taking her hand away from her mouth.  
  
"I did? He wasn't sorry for that.I need to see Vegeta now."  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"No! I need to see him now!"  
  
"Usagi, I think you should rest," Goku said taking her in his arms.  
  
"Goku stop I need to see Vegeta," Usagi said struggling against his chest.  
  
"Please, Serenity," Goku said as Usagi looked up him confusion written on her face. Goku took this as an advantage and leaned down and captured her lips in a soft feather-like kiss.  
  
Usagi slowly responded and Goku new that who she loved from the moment she responded.  
  
"Please.let me go," Usagi said slowly pulling away from the kiss.  
  
"Come on your tired," Goku said lifting her up by placing one on her back and one under her knees.  
  
"Okay but tomorrow we go to V-chan's," Usagi said wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head against his chest.  
  
"Father? What's up with Usagi?" Gohan asked looking at the girl in his father's arms.  
  
"I think she's a little tired," Goku said as he walked inside and put her in her bed and slowly closed the door taking one last look at her.  
  
"I'm going to bed, Father," Gohan said opening his door.  
  
"Okay," Goku said quietly silence seeped throughout the house, the only noise was the sound of Gohan's bedroom door shutting.  
  
'I need to talk to Vegeta,' Goku thought as he headed out the door and took off heading towards the sunset. 


	2. Who are you?

Tenshi: Hi minna-san! Thanks for those who reviewed; it means a whole lot to me! Duo: She was all excited when some- Tenshi: ::clamps hand over Duo's mouth:: Be quiet, Duo! Anyway..I don't own either Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon. ::nudges Duo in the ribs:: Don't you have something to tell them? Duo: No, and you can't make me! Tenshi: Wanna make a bet? ::Pulls out a make up bag:: Duo: NOOOO!!!! DON'T COME NEAR ME!!!!!! Tenshi: OH, DUO!!!!! ::pulls out mascara and eyeshadow:: *laughs evilly* Duo: Save me!!!! ::runs away:: Tenshi: Please review!! ::runs after Duo, laughing:: Bye for now, minna- san!  
Chapter 2: Who are you?? (an: Wonder who this could be? I'm not telling!!!!!!)  
Usagi awoke to find herself in her bed and sat up confused, "Goku?"  
  
The resent events came flooding back to her and her face turned crimson red.  
  
'I wonder where Goku is, I need to talk to him about what happened,' Usagi thought tossing the covers off her bed, 'but first I need to change.'  
  
With that said she glanced in the mirror before closing her eyes. When she reopened them she was pleased to find that she had a pair of midnight blue pajama pants with silver stars on them, the top was a matching tank top that had a match silver crescent moon in the middle.  
  
"Goku? Gohan?" Usagi asked her voice echoing throughout the house.  
  
"Usagi?" Gohan asked opening the door rubbing his eye.  
  
"Where's Goku?"  
  
"Umm.I think he went to go talk to Vegeta."  
  
"With out me?" Usagi felt her anger rising, "we'll see about that."  
  
Usagi headed out the front door with Gohan not far behind.  
  
"Usagi? I can't carry you."  
  
"I know I have my own means of transportation," Usagi said closing her eyes and a silver light surrounded her when the light died down she had a pair of snow white wings that reached to be 20 feet high. (an: She still is wearing her pajamas.)  
  
"How?"  
  
"I am in my world known as the Star of Hope."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Let's go," Usagi said lifting off the ground and flying top Capsule Corp. Gohan following close behind.  
  
"GOKU!! VEGETA!!" Usagi cried landing on the ground gracefully.  
  
"What, Sere-chan?" Vegeta asked walking out of the training room, sweat covering his body.  
  
"Where's Goku?" Usagi asked her rage growing.  
  
"He's training with me," Vegeta said as Goku said exiting out of the training room, wiping his forehead to rid him of the sweat.  
  
"Goku, you and me have to talk now," Usagi exclaimed stomping her foot.  
  
"Okay," Goku said with a sigh and the two headed out the door.  
  
"What happened in the woods?"  
  
"You tell me. you seem to know a lot about our past," Goku said as Usagi's eyes widened.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Like I said you seem to know a lot about what happened to us back then."  
  
"How?"  
  
"When you started talking to Vegeta about who you loved and who you were engaged to."  
  
"But.I thought that you were still trying to get over." Usagi trailed off looking at the ground.  
  
"ChiChi?" Goku asked taking his hand and putting it up under her chin and lifting it up so she had to look in his eyes.  
  
"Hai," Usagi said moving away.  
  
"Kaki."  
  
Usagi turned to look at him her eyes full of hope and disbelief.  
  
Serenity smiled she had escaped classes with much help of her court.  
  
"Now to find Toro-chan," Serenity said with a giggle.  
  
"Looking for me?" a voice said from behind her.  
  
Serenity turned to see a black haired guy watching her intently, "TORO- CHAN!"  
  
"So.why are you so happy to see me, Kaki?" the guy asked grinning.  
  
"Fire?"  
  
"Hai, you always seem so hyper so I decided to call you Kaki," the guy grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Okay." Serenity said resting her head against his chest.  
  
"KAKORROT! SERENITY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Vegeta's voice echoed throughout the gardens grounds, his anger rising.  
  
"I think he's a little upset," Kakorrot said his grin growing.  
  
"Come on.let's go," Serenity grinned pulling Kakorrot behind her.  
  
"There you two are!" Vegeta said running up to them, "Come on Father and Mother are waiting."  
  
"OH!" Serenity exclaimed her eyes widening.  
  
"Let's go!" Kakorrot said running off towards the palace.  
  
"Tousan!" Serenity giggled, hugging a tall black haired man.  
  
"Hello my bunny," the man grinned hugging her back.  
  
"What did you get for me for my birthday?"  
  
"Aren't we noisy? You are turning seventeen right?"  
  
"Yep," Serenity said nodding her head enthusiastically.  
  
"Okay.well your mother has a surprise for you she came up with the idea and I think it will do fine," the man said as Selenity walked up.  
  
"Serenity.I would like to show you your present," Selenity said then clapped her eyes, "Endymion please come forward."  
  
"Hello Serenity," a black haired guy said bowing.  
  
"He's my birthday present?" Serenity asked looking at him in a disgusted manner.  
  
"He is your fiancée," Selenity said in a calm tone.  
  
"WHAT?!" Serenity yelled and Selenity and Serenity's court looked at her shocked.  
  
"Serenity! You will marry Endymion and that is final!" Selenity said in a regal tone.  
  
"NO, mother I will not and you will not be able to stop me," Serenity said before leaving the room.  
  
"How do you remember that?" she questioned looking at him, tears forming.  
  
"I'm not as dumb as you think," he frowned and stepped back, "The way you looked at me, I had a feeling you were keeping something from me."  
  
"I didn't want you to love me for the reason of me just loving you," she sighed and baked away the tears falling, "I was afraid because if we followed destiny then we would end up just like Mamoru and I didn't want that."  
  
He looked at her in shock, "Why would it matter if we ended up like your fiancée?"  
  
She looked at the ground her hands clenched at her sides and whispered, "Maybe I never should have come here..maybe I should have followed destiny."  
  
He wanted to go over and comfort her but his body wouldn't respond, so he stood there as she flew off her tears still falling. She flew to the top of a mountain and collapsed to the ground. She wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her chin on her knees. She sat there as she watched the stars, a bright light formed in the sky and she shielded her eyes.  
  
When the light died down and a black haired boy and a silvery haired girl floated in the air. Usagi jumped to her feet and settled in a fighting stance.  
  
The girl laughed and Usagi looked at her quizzically, "We are not here to fight you, hime, we are here to help you."  
  
"How can you help me?" Usagi said relaxing from her fighting stance.  
  
"That I can not say I am not allowed to, let's just say with an up coming battle," the girl smiled.  
  
"Now, we will need you to leave the ones you are staying with now," the boy said as the girl nodded, "For training purposes."  
  
"I don't know.I don't even know who you are."  
  
"I'm......"  
Tenshi: *laughs* You know I actually thought about stopping it here and making you wait for the next chapter but I decided to be nice! Duo: ::mutters:: For once. Tenshi: What did you say? You wanted to wear make up more often?? Duo: NO! STAY AWAY!!!!! I'll be good I swear!!!! Tenshi: Okay, then shut up! On with the story!  
"I'm Goten and this is my sister Yuki," the boy smiled.  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"That we shall not say."  
  
~*She needs to know more about us if she is going to trust us,*~ Yuki said telepathically, in Goten's mind.  
  
~*But you know what Pluto-kun said, and she'll get mad, I don't want her mad at me,*~ Goten yelled.  
  
~*Alright, alright, you know Okasan better than I do*~ she smirked.  
  
~*You act too much like Grandpa,*~ he thought shaking his head.  
  
"Okay, I need to tell them," Usagi said quietly and lifted off the ground. The two nodded and followed her back to Capsule Corp.  
  
They landed gracefully on the ground, and were created by Goku still standing where Usagi had left him.  
  
"Goku..I need to talk to you," Usagi said approaching the sayian.  
  
Goku came out of his trance and looked at Usagi startled, "But I thought- you and- how? Who are they?"  
  
"This is Goten and Yuki, they are going to help me train for an upcoming battle," she said calmly.  
  
"You better Vegeta about what you are up to."  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"Uhh.Hi, V-chan, I wanted to tell you that I'm not going to be staying with Goku. I'm going to go train for an up coming battle."  
  
"With them?"  
  
"Hai, they are here to help me," Usagi stated, "Don't worry..I'll come and visit every chance to I get."  
  
"Fine.but if either one of you hurt her in anyway I'll send you into the next dimension."  
  
"Okay, okay, we won't," Goten said crossing his arms, "It's not like we are gonna go that anyway."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Gohan came running up to Usagi and hugged, "You can't leave!"  
  
"I'll come back, Gohan, I promise."  
  
"Okay just don't get killed, because mommy said she wouldn't die and she did," Gohan mumbled.  
  
'I will.."  
Tenshi: Okay, please tell what you think! Thank you again to all that have reviewed! C'ya around Minna-san!!!! 


End file.
